Alone - Only you
by lyalein
Summary: Teil 5 der Capsule Corporation Saga *g* Trunks und Gotens Plan wird ausgeführt... und was macht Bulma-san mit Veggie? Findet es heraus *g* Danke an alle Reviewer!!! *knuddel* ILE ^^
1. Prolog: WHAAAT??? SCHOOL???

_Hi ^.^ Hier bin ich wieder :)  Und mit noch einer G/V Story! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch._ _Das alles ist ein bisschen (ganz schön :dodgy: ) AU ^.^_

_Falls ihr sie gut (oder schlecht :)) findet, oder sie auch einfach nur gelesen habt_

_REVIEWT! Ihr, wisst, ich bin süchtig nach Reviews *entzugserscheinungen krieg* ^^_

_Ich will schließlich nicht in die Irrenanstalt eingewiesen werden ;) Und da ihr das_

_bestimmt auch nicht wollt, rede ich nicht länger um den heißen Brei herum sondern fange _

_endlich an:_

_Aber nicht ohne einen Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Mir gehört gar nichts davon! Man _ _beneide ich Tokiama-sama... erinnert mich also bloß nicht daran *snif*_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alone – Only you 

_*~*Pronolog*~*_

Gohan seufzte. Schon seit über sechs Jahren hatte er kaum etwas anderes getan als

lernen und trainieren. Trainieren, weil er wollte, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn ist und

gelernt hatte er für seine Mutter. Dabei hatte er aber zwei sehr wichtige Personen

vergessen.

Erstens Goten – Seinen kleinen Bruder. Er tat zwar immer so, als würde es ihm alles

nichts ausmachen, aber das glaube wer will. Goten tat nämlich auch fast nichts

anderes mehr als trainieren und hatte schon seinen besten Freund Trunks

angesteckt. Die beiden waren schon fast so besessen wie Vegeta.

Die zweite Person war Gohan - er selbst. Er hatte sich nie darum gekümmert ob das,

was er tat auch ihm selber gut tat. Sicher, seiner Kondition und seinem Gehirn tat es

gut aber seiner Seele? Nein, er konnte doch nicht ewig allein in diesem verlassenen

Haus herumsitzen. Sicher, Goten war auch noch da, aber nur noch selten. Die

meiste Zeit verbrachte der Halbsaiyajin in der Capsule Corporation.

Bulma war so nett gewesen die beiden bei ihr aufzunehmen, nachdem ChiChi

gestorben war. Doch Gohan wollte wieder ausziehen, um selbstständiger zu werden.

Goten lebte seit dieser Zeit eher bei Bulma, obwohl er doch die meisten Nächte im

Haus der Sons verbrachte.

Zwei Stunden war er ununterbrochen an den Übungsaufgaben gesessen. Jetzt hatte

Gohan nicht mehr genügend Energie um sich auf die Aufgaben zu konzentrieren und

er beschoss doch lieber einen ‚kleinen' Snack zu sich zu nehmen.

Auf dem Weg in die Küche kam er nicht umher an die schönen, alten Zeiten zu

denken. Warum, Warum hatte er Cell nicht einfach umgebracht als es sein Vater

gesagt hatte? Warum? Er war Schuld daran, dass sein Vater Tod war. Er war Schuld

daran, dass seine Mutter Tod war. Sie hatte sich von einer Klippe gestürzt, ungefähr

zwei Monate nach den Cell-Spielen. Sie hatte auch einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlegt,

indem sie ihnen klargemacht hatte, dass sie sie nicht wiederbeleben sollten bis Goku

wieder am Leben war. Sie konnte es einfach nicht ohne ihren Mann aushalten. Es tat

ihr Leid, Goten ohne Vater aufwachsen zu sehen, aber nun musste er ohne Vater

UND Mutter aufwachsen.

Gohan hatte sich inzwischen fünf belegte Riesensandwichs gerichtet. Deprimiert, da

er wiedereinmal an seine Familie gedacht hatte, biss er hinein. Früher, ja früher, da

hatte er solch ein Sandwich mit einem Bissen verschlungen, jetzt aber brauchte er

drei.

‚Vielleicht gehe ich nachher noch in der Capsule Corporation vorbei', dachte er sich

‚dann kann ich mit Vegeta trainieren und danach noch Goten abholen, dass heißt ich

schlage zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe' Die Idee war gar nicht mal so schlecht! Also

beeilte er sich mir den restlichen Sandwichs und war nach zehn Sekunden mit ihnen

fertig. Wenn er sich beeilte war er noch vor Vegetas nachabendessenlichen

Trainingseinheit da. Darum zögerte er auch nicht lange sondern flog sofort los.

Vor dem riesigen Gebäude angekommen dachte er erst einmal nach ‚Soll ich jetzt

zuerst zu Vege... ach was soll's! Bulma wird sich sicher freuen mich wiedereinmal zu

sehen!' Daraufhin verschwand er in der Türe der Capsule Corporation und versuchte

sich in den vielen Gängen zurecht zu finden. Gohan war diesen Weg schon

mindestens zweihundertmal gegangen, jedoch fand er es immer wieder verwirrend,

sodass es nicht selten vorkam, dass er an einem anderen, als dem beabsichtigten

Zielort ankam. Jedoch war das diesmal anders. Er kam genau vor Bulmas Labortür

an, und klopfte auch sofort.

Noch einmal. Komisch! Sonst machte sie, oder einer ihrer Mitarbeiter, ihm doch

sofort auf. ‚Vielleicht sind sie ja auch gerade an einem wichtigen Experiment' Mit

diesem Gedanken öffnete er die Türe einfach selbst und sah sich in dem Raum um,

doch es gab nicht das leiseste Anzeichen, dass sich hier Leute befanden.

Er wollte sich schon auf den Weg zum Gravitationsraum machen als er plötzlich 

hinter ihm ein „HAPPY BIRTHDAY" hörte. Gohan drehte sich natürlich sofort um. Er 

hatte doch tatsächlich seinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen! Erstaunt blickte er auf

die vielen bekannten Gesichter: Bulma, Kuririn, Yamchu, Tenshinhan, Chao-zu,

Piccolo, Muten-Roshi, Oolong, Pool, Goten, Trunks, Mr. & Mrs. Briefs, Trunks, und 

sogar Vegeta war dabei! 

Er wollte sich schon Gedanken darüber machen, wie sie es wohl geschafft hatten, 

ihn hierzu zu überreden, als Bulma auf ihn zukam. 

„Gohan, da bist du ja endlich! Alles Gute! Dieses Jahr haben wir uns ein ganz 

besonderes Geschenk für dich ausgesucht... wir hoffen es wir dir gefallen", murmelte 

sie aufgeregt vor sich hin, indem sie ihm einen weißen Unschlag hinhielt. 

Zuerst starrte der Halbsaiyajin eine Weile auf den Umschlag. Er wollte ihn doch lieber 

nicht öffnen, weil er sich noch sehr gut an die letzten Jahre erinnern konnte. Letztes 

Jahr hatte er einen Gutschein für ein Jahr lang freies Essen in einer Pizzeria 

bekommen, aber nachdem er dort das erste mal gegessen hatte, hatte sie 

überraschend Konkurs angemeldet. Und an vorletztes Jahr mochte er sich lieber 

nicht erinnern, denn wem gefällt schon eine eigene Unterwäschefabrik. 

„Komm schon Gohan, mach ihn doch endlich auf", drängelte ein ungeduldig 

wirkender Kuririn.

„Ja, ja" Und damit war auch schon der Umschlag aufgerissen und ein weißer Brief 

herausgezogen und aufgeschlagen. Gohans Gesicht wurde immer fröhlicher als er

ihn las. 

„Komm schon Nii-chan! Lies ihn vor... ich will auch wissen was drin steht!", Goten war 

ziemlich gespannt, was seinen großen Bruder so glücklich machen konnte und

 auch allen anderen, bis auf Bulma, Vegeta und Piccolo, war ein bisschen Spannung 

anzusehen.

„Wenn ihr wollt... also: Sehr geehrter Mr. Son, hiermit möchten wir ihnen mitteilen, 

dass sie an der Orange Star High School aufgenommen sind. Dank ihrer hervorragen 

Arbeiten, die sie bisher daheim erledigt habe, haben wir die Empfehlung von Bulma 

Briefs gar nicht mehr benötigt, um zu entscheiden, dass es eine Ehre für uns wäre 

sie an unserer Schule willkommen zu heißen. Erscheinen sie bitte pünktlich am... 

WAASSS??? MORGEN???"

„Jepp", antwortete Bulma „entweder morgen oder erst in einem Jahr... besser 

morgen oder?"

„Arigato Bulma-san! Danke noch mal! Das ist das beste Geschenk das du mir 

machen konntest!" Gohan war ganz aufgeregt. „Und auch danke an euch alle 

anderen! Das ist der schönste Tag seit fast sieben Jahren für mich!"

„Schön dass es dir gefällt! Ich dachte du musst mal wieder unter die Leute. Goten 

kann so lange bei uns wohnen..." 

„Yeah! Hast du das gehört Trunks? Wir können..." Goten erhielt einen tötenden Blick 

von Bulma, und entschloss sich, doch lieber ruhig zu sein.

„Also wie ich schon gesagt habe, bevor ich unterbrochen wurde, Goten kann so 

lange bei uns bleiben und du hast das ganze Haus für dich und deine Hausaufgaben. 

Falls du wegen irgendetwas Hilfe brauchst kannst du natürlich auch zu..."

„Ich geh jetzt wieder trainieren... ist ja langweilig hier!"

Diesmal war es Vegeta der von ihr einen tötenden Blick erntete. „Du bleibst hier, 

Vegeta! Oder, du weist, schläfst zwei Monate lang auf der Couch!" Der Prinz der

 Saiyajins murrte zwar, aber blieb trotzdem da, während es Kuririn, Muten-Roshi,

 Yamchu und den anderen schwer fiel ein lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Also wo war ich stehen geblieben? Genau! Du kannst natürlich immer zu uns

 kommen... nur leider muss wohl die Party heute Abend ausfallen, da du dich ja auf 

deinen ersten Schultag vorbereiten musst."

Gohan, der, da er sich ja beeilen musste, nur wenige Glückwünsche 

entgegennehmen konnte, machte sich schon um acht Uhr abends auf den Heimweg. 

„Aus dem Training mit Vegeta ist wohl doch nichts geworden", dachte er amüsiert, 

während er in Richtung Zuhause flog. Keine Stunde später war er auch schon dort 

angekommen und versuchte sich Sachen für den nächsten Tag zu richten. 

Kurze Zeit danach war seine Tasche vollgestopft mit jeder menge Bücher, die ein 

normaler Mensch kaum tragen konnte. Doch Gohan war ja ganz und gar nicht 

normal, also konnte er sich auch erlauben sie mitzunehmen. 

Nach einem weiterem, kleinen Snack von sieben gerösteten Fischen, die er am 

Morgen gefangen hatte, gang er voller Erwartung auf den nächsten Tag schlafen. 

Was würde ihn bloß in der Schule erwarten?

_*~*Ende Pronolog*~*_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Also, was sagt ihr? Bitte reviewen *erinner* Sonst gibt es vielleicht keinen nächsten Teil ^.^ 

_Ach ich bin ganz schön dumm (stimmt...) schreibe keine von meinen angefangenen FFs fertig aber fange schon wieder ne neue an.... Aber ich glaube ich mache jetzt an der hier weiter, weil ich sie *ehrlich gesagt* als einzige gut finde.... :)_

_Und ihr?_

Preview: Gohans erster Tag an der Orange High School, er trifft auch das erste Mal 

auf Videl =)


	2. Kapitel 1: Teil 1 - A strange girl

2 Reviews!!! *freu* Na ja... NUR zwei Reviews... aber für mein FF ist das mehr als genug und darum ARIGATOU euch beiden -.-

Ach ja... der Fehler... *pfeif* So etwas passiert mir öfters..(Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich in der Urfassung des ersten Kapitels geschrieben, dass Goten zu der Zeit erst 2 Jahre alt war [als Gohan in die Schule kommt -.-]) Du hast dich also nichts überlesen.. Ich glaube ich ändere mal lieber die Zeitangabe..  ^.^ (DANKE!!! Ich bin immer froh wenn jemand einen Meiner Fehler findet ;))

Und hiermit geht es weiter (An alle, die nicht Reviewen: Bedankt euch bei den beiden dafür.. und schreibt nächstes mal auch was.. egal wenn ihr nur schreibt „Die Ff ist ja das letzte" oder so ^.^ wenigstens weis ich dann, wie ihr sie findet :)) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Im letzten Kapitel:

Nach einem weiterem, kleinen Snack von sieben gerösteten Fischen, die er am

Morgen gefangen hatte, gang er voller Erwartung auf den nächsten Tag schlafen.

Was würde ihn bloß in der Schule erwarten?

_*~*Kapitel 1: First school day – Der erste Schultag*~*_

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Gohan schon um vier Uhr nachts auf. Komisch... war er

denn so nervös, nur wegen einem Tag Schule? Ja, ein Tag Schule... Er hatte ja noch

nie eine Schule besucht, weder sie nur von weitem gesehen.

Als er so darüber nachdachte fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein: Er wusste ja noch nicht mal

wo diese Orange Star High School überhaupt lag, und wie er dahin kommen konnte.

‚Bulma wird es schon wissen', dachte er sich aber und beschloss, nachdem er

geduscht hatte sofort die Erbin der Capsule Corporation anzurufen.

Überraschend topfit sprang er aus seinem Bett (nach ungefähr fünf Stunden schlaf!)

und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Bad. Dort angekommen stellte er sich erst

einmal zehn Minuten zur Entspannung unter eine eiskalte Dusche, damit er

sichergehen konnte, und nicht doch noch überraschend träumte.

Pitschnass kam er wieder hervor, doch kaum drei Sekunden später umgab ihn eine

gelbe Aura und als er sein Ki wieder senkte, konnte niemand erkennen, dass er nicht ein

mal eine Minute zuvor noch unter der Dusche gestanden hatte.

Ohne sich etwas richtiges anzuziehen (-.-) war Gohan auch schon beim Telefon gelandet

und wählte Bulmas Privatnummer.

„Baka yaro! Was..." meldete sich eine nur all zu bekannte Männerstimme.

"Ja, Vegeta, ist auch schön dich zu sehen.." antwortete Gohan.

„Von Kakarott's Brut habe ich auch nichts anders erwartet" meinte es wiederum an der

anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Schon gut, Vegeta! Kann ich mal mit Bulma sprechen?"

Ein Brummen antwortete ihm und ungefähr dreißig Sekunden später hörte er eine

Frauenstimme sprechen. „Hallo?"

„Konichi wa Bulma-san! Hier ist Gohan. Sag mal.. wo ist diese Orange Star High School

eigentlich?"

„*gähn* Du hast mich gerade aus dem Bett geholt Gohan, weist du dass? Da kann ich

nicht richtig denken"

„Gomen, Bulma! Aber hast du eine Ahnung?"

„Gomen? Einfach nur Gomen? Spinnst du? Ich muss heute zu einer wichtigen

Besprechung! Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf!"

„Aber Bulma..."

„Gohan-chan! Lass mich schlafen! Schau doch auf dem Stadtplan!"

„Aber auf welchem Stadt..." Er konnte nicht zuende sprechen. Bulma hatte aufgelegt.

_‚Klasse'_, dachte Gohan ‚_woher soll ich bitte wissen in welcher Stadt diese Schule ist..._

_Sicher!' _kam ihm die rettende Idee ‚es muss doch bestimmt auf diesem Brief

draufstehen!"

Kaum fünf Sekunden später hatte er ihn in der Hand und las: „Satan City... wusste ich's

doch! Das ist doch die Stadt, die sie nach diesem Möchtegern-Helden benannt haben.

Ich glaube, dann weis ich wo ich hin muss."

Das hatte er also überstanden. Nur, warum sollten sie einen Stadtplan von Satan-City in

ihrem Haus haben? Tja, er würde die Schule wahrscheinlich schon finden. Wozu hatte

er sonst die Fähigkeit anderer Leute Auren aufzuspüren?

Also wandte er sich dem Frühstück zu. Fünf Brote, drei Packungen Cornflakes, zehn

Portionen Reis und siebeneinhalb belegte Baguette schienen ihm nicht zu reichen, aber

Gohan musste wohl oder übel aufhören, als er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. Zehn

Minuten nach sieben. Er musste sich lieber mal auf den Weg machen, da er sich ja in der

Großstadt der Geschwindigkeit der dort lebenden Menschen  anpassen musste, um nicht

aufzufallen.

Ein Griff zu seiner Schultasche versicherte ihn seiner Schulsachen und kurze Zeit

später befand er sich auch schon oberhalb des alten Son-Hauses. Er musste sich kurz

konzentrieren, damit er in Richtung Satan-City, oder zumindest in die Richtung, wo er

Satan-City vermutete, fliegen konnte.

Nach ungefähr bemerkte er unter ihm ein großes Schild, auf dem ein Bild von Mr. Satan

zu sehen war. ‚Dann kann es ja nicht mehr weit sein', dachte er sich während er wieder

weiter durch die Lüfte schoss.

Zwei Kilometer von der Großstadt landete er und beschloss, den restlichen weg doch

lieber zu Fuß zurück zu legen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er noch zwanzig

Minuten Zeit hatte, bis die Schule begann. Darum konnte er sich Zeit lassen und rannte

mit ‚menschlicher' Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Satan City.

Kaum am Stadtanfang angekommen, bemerkte er ein riesengroßes Schild. „Orange Star,

die EINZIG RICHTIGE Schule für intelligente UND kampfbegabte Jugendliche!"

Daneben zeigte ein Pfeil in süd-westliche Richtung.

Natürlich ging Gohan diesem nach... doch plötzlich blieb er stehen. Er hatte eine Aura

Gespürt, eine ziemlich starke Aura. ‚Fast so kraftvoll wie die Kuririns', meinte er

interessiert und spurtete auf den Ursprung dieser Kraft zu.

Er sah überrascht aus. Ein Mädchen! Und sie war der Ursprung einer solchen Aura!

Kuririn würde verrückt werden, wenn er das erfahren würde. Ein Mädchen genauso stark

wie er. Gohan malte sich im Gedanken die ganze Szene aus und begann zu grinsen. Aber

Jouhachi (C18... ich kann mir den Namen einfach nicht merken... :dodgy: ) würde ihn

schon wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück bringen, denn schlieslich war ja auch

sie stärker als ihr Ehemann, auch wenn man von C18 schlecht behaupten könnte, das sie

menschlich wäre.

Aber was machte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen da? Es sah aus, als würde sie sich mit

einem der Polizisten unterhalten, die sich vor der Bank versammelt hatten.  Und was das

wichtigste war... Was hatte sie da über ihrer Schulter hängen? Wenn das nicht das 

Kennzeichen der Orange Star High School war, würde sich Gohan einen Tag lang Vegetas

 Training unterstellen. Und wenn er um solch einen hohen Einsatz wettet, musste er

sich ziemlich sicher sein.

‚Hmm... sieht aus als wäre da gerade eine Bank ausgeraubt worden' meinte Gohan

und starrte weiter auf das Mädchen mit den zwei Zöpfen. Doch nach ein paar

Minuten war sie verschwunden. Er schien das gar nicht zu bemerken sondern starrte

wie in Trance weiter, und weiter, und weiter... bis ihn plötzlich ein kleiner,

rothaariger Mann von hinten anrempelte.

„Arigatou" war das einzige, was der Täter darauf antwortete und Gohan schien, als

lebte er wieder in der Realität. Dabei schweifte sein Blick auch eine Uhr, die mitten

auf dem Kirchturm montiert war (wo sonst?? ^.^) ‚Erst 7.35 Uhr', dachte er beruhigt

„Dann habe ich ja noch genug.. WAS??? 7.35 Uhr?? Ich muss los!"

Nervös suchte er nach den Auren vieler Schüler, aber er konnte sie nicht spüren.

Gerade wollte er sich noch ein mal richtig konzentrieren, als ihm ein Schild

auffiel „OSHS (Orange Star High School... merkt es euch :)) Zwei Kilometer

Richtung Westen"

Erleichtert rannte er in diese Richtung. Vielleicht würde er doch noch pünktlich ankommen.

-------

Teil 2 von Kapitel 2 folgt... bald :)

Je mehr Reviews ich kriege, desto schneller schreibe ich weiter *bettel*

Ja ne

MK :)


	3. Kapiel 1: Teil 2 - The OSHS - Kidda a sc...

*juhu* langsam glaube ich, es gibt Leute denen meine FF **wirklich **gefällt ^.^

Darum habe ich mich auch entschlossen, auch Dankeschöns einzuführen :)

Und das erste und größte geht an ... *tädä*

**Sinjía: **Danke!! *g* Hast mir ja schon das 2te Review geschrieben, und darum schreibe ich auch (zum Teil für dich :)) weiter!!! *knuddel*

Und das zweite, nämlich fast genauso große geht an 

**Chi-chan: **Du weist gar nicht wie viel mir deine FFs helfen ^.^ Mein Vorbild *g* Aber auch ein schlechtes (muss man sich vorstellen: ICH habe versucht eine Englische FF zu schreiben -.-)

Macht nichst! Ich bin schon froh WENN du reviewst *freu*

Dann noch ein Nachträgliches an 

**Nguyen Tran Loc: **(wie bist du bloß auf den Namen gekommen? *g*) Danke nchmal für den Hinweis!

Und auch 

**Kai: **Du musst doch nicht betteln ^.^  Natürlich geht es weiter ^.^

Ja WEITER: Ich glaube das muss es jetzt auch mal gehen ^.^:

**************

Letzter Teil:

Nervös suchte er nach den Auren vieler Schüler, aber er konnte sie nicht spüren.

Gerade wollte er sich noch ein mal richtig konzentrieren, als ihm ein Schild

auffiel „OSHS (Orange Star High School... merkt es euch :)) Zwei Kilometer

Richtung Westen"

Erleichtert rannte er in diese Richtung. Vielleicht würde er doch noch pünktlich ankommen.

************

**Teil 2: Die OSHS – So ist es also...**

Vielleicht... ungefähr zehn Meter vor Gohan erschien ein großes

Gebäude in seiner Sichtweite. ‚Das muss es sein', meinte er fasziniert und ging

etwas langsamer auf den Eingang zu. 

Vorsichtig ging er hinein. Nur in welchem Raum hatte er noch mal Unterricht?

Auf dem Brief stand doch etwas von ‚im Sekretariat melden'. 

Und wo war jetzt bitte schön das Sekretariat? Gohan hatte keine Ahnung. 

Aber er dachte an ein Buch, das er früher einmal gelesen hatte. 

„Architektonische Einteilung im Hochschulen". Wenn er nach den

dort beschriebenen Kriterien handeln könnte, müsste er immer gerade

aus laufen und an der dritten Abzweigung rechts abbiegen. „Einen Versuch ist

es wenigstens wert", dachte er optimistisch „Dann hat kaa-sans 

Erziehung also doch etwas Gutes gebracht" Kurz danach war er auch schon 

hinter der dritten Abzweigung verschwunden. 

Richtig! Am Ende des Ganges stand ein Schild mit der Aufschrift

„Sekretariat". Gohan zögerte nicht lange, sondern trat gleich ein. 

Normalerweise hätte er länger gezögert, aber schließlich stand er ja

unter Zeitdruck. 

Am Schreibtisch, der ungefähr zwei Meter von der Türe entfernt

platziert war, stand eine kleine, etwas ältere Frau. Sie machte ein 

ziemlich genervtes Gesicht, als ob sie sich schon seit über vierundzwanzig

in diesem Büro befunden hatte, und seit jeher keine Mittagspause gemacht

hätte. 

„Was willst du hier?", schnauzte sie den Halbsayajin auch sofort an.

„Gomen! Ich wollte nur wissen in welchen Raum ich muss", erwiderte der

Gefragte zaghaft.

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen! Frag jemand anderen!" 

„Aber... aber..."

„Was soll das Gestotter? Raus hier, und zwar sofort! Ich habe noch zu

arbeiten!" Damit wandte sie sich von Gohan ab, und griff zum Telefonbuch. Er 

sah nur noch, wie sie ihre Hand in Richtung des Telefons wandern lies, und dann war 

er auch schon wieder aus dem Büro verschwunden. „Komische Leute, an so einer 

Highschool! Wäre ich doch lieber daheim geblieben.", dachte er sich noch deprimiert

bevor er langsam den Gang zurückmarschieren wollte. Doch er kam nicht dazu. 

Vielmehr wurde er von einem jungen Mann aufgehalten. 

„Hey, ich kenne dich! Bist du nicht Son-Gohan?", fragte dieser freundlich.

„Ja, der bin ich allerdings! Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?"

„Ich habe dein Bild und deine Arbeiten gesehen. Sehr gut! Du bist echt ein

Vorbild für manche andre Schüler an dieser Schule. Darum haben auch darüber 

Nachgedacht, dich in eine der Abschlussklassen zu stecken. Nur leider hat

uns Frau Briefs, die ja gebeten hat dich bei uns aufzunehmen, etwas dagegen

gehabt..."

„Arigatou Bulma-san", seufzte Gohan im Gedanken auf. In einer Klasse mit

Leuten, die fünf Jahre älter waren als er! Obwohl er bis jetzt fast nur mit 

Älteren befreundet gewesen war, grause es ihn bei diesem Gedanken. 

Schließlich wollte er ja GLEICHALTRIGE kennen lernen.

„... also haben wir dich in die Klasse geschickt, in der alle ungefähr so alt

sind wie du." , fuhr der, doch so nette, Mann fort, „Ach übrigens! Ich 

bin dein neuer Klassenlehrer, Herr Fosachi!"

„Ähm... Sensei? Wissen sie vielleicht in welchen Raum ich muss?", fragte er 

vorsichtig, weil er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass der Lehrer sich nicht 

plötzlich doch noch als unfreundlich erwies.

Doch diese Vorsicht war unbegründet. Sein neuer Sensei gab Gohan eine

Genaue Beschreibung des Raumes, in den er musste. 

Gerade als er sich Bedanken und Verabschieden wollte, hörte er ein 

Klingeln.

„Ah... die Stunde fängt schon an! Ich glaube du kannst gerade mitkommen!",

sagte der Lehrer und schob Gohan vor sich her. Also war es doch nichts mehr

mit ‚pünktlich erscheinen'.

Der Weg erschien Gohan als unendlich. Als sie ungefähr zehn Schritte zurück-

Gelegt hatten, fing Gohan an, darüber nachzudenken, wie ihn wohl die anderen 

Kinder aufnehmen würden. „Vielleicht sind sie ja sogar nett", dachte er sich

Hoffnungsvoll und versuchte, alle Zweifel von sich abzuschütteln.

Doch zu spät um noch weiter darüber nachzudenken. Gohan grinste. Ein

Junges, blondes Mädchen war gerade eben noch vor der Türe gestanden,

doch gerade eben war sie mit einer unvergleichlichen Geschwindigkeit 

(für einen Menschen,  nicht für unsre Z- Senshi ^.^) in dem Raum 

verschwunden.

„Warte bitte mal kurz hier!" war das einzigste, was Gohan noch von 

dem jungen Mann gehört hatte, da er gerade eben auch im Zimmer 

verschwand. 

Die Tür fiel zu.

„Was da drinnen bloß vorgeht?" fragte er sich im Geiste. Doch wozu 

hatte er seine, extra gut ausgebildeten Saiyajin – Ohren? Er konzentrierte

sich auf die Geräusche im inneren des Raumes und versuchte etwas zu 

erlauschen.

„Wieder so ein Trottel, der Tag und Nacht nur lernt!", hörte er eine, 

einigermaßen tiefe Jungenstimme sagen.

„Ach Sharpner, Halt doch mal's Maul!", antwortete, besser gesagt zischte 

eine eher weibliche Stimme.

„Videl! Sharpner! Ruhe! Wenn du es genau wissen willst Sharpner, die 

Person, die ihn hier angemeldet hat, hat mir auch berichtet, das er 

ziemlich gut in Kampfsport ist!", unterbrach der Lehrer die beiden. 

Sie redeten also über ihn. Gohan schien immer nervöser zu werden. 

Wahrscheinlich würde es echt nicht in die Klasse passen. Wahrschein-

lich wäre es echt besser gewesen, zuhause zu bleiben und dort

Weiter zu lernen und zu trainieren. Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber

Auch nicht!

Er konnte nicht mehr weiter darüber nachdenken, denn in diesem

Moment drang eine vertraute stimme in sein Gehirn.

„HALLO??? MISTER SON!!"

„Ja?"

„Könntest du jetzt einmal hinein kommen?", fragte sein neuer 

Sensei, welcher jetzt aber ziemlich genervt schien.

„Sicher", entgegnete Gohan ihm zaghaft. Er war echt neugierig,

seine neuen Mitschüler endlich kennen zu lernen. Hoffentlich würde es auch 

ein gutes Kennen lernen werden.

Schüchtern trat er ein. 

Stille. Mindestens dreißig Gesichter starrten ihn an und er hörte Ausdrücke 

wie `Ist er nicht süß?` und `Kampfsport? Der? Das ich nicht lache!" um

sich herum murmeln. Peinlich. Ziemlich peinlich. Ganz schön peinlich. Okay,

ich gebe es zu... SEHR PEINLICH!  Zu Gohans (und meinem ^.^) Glück unterbrach

jemand diese Stille.

„Also, Gohan? Willst du uns nicht etwas über dich erzählen?"  
  


„Ähm..." stotterte der Gefragte. Ihm viel echt nicht ein, was er sagen sollte.

Vielleicht Sollte er etwas über seine Familie erzählen? Oder über seine

Arbeiten, die er zuhause schon geleistet hatte? Er wusste es echt nicht.

 Darum erwiderte er höflich: „Nein, Sensei!"

Alles hatte der Lehrer erwartet, nur nicht DAS! Er konnte nicht anders, er 

viel um. Als er sich wieder auf die Beide gebracht hatte, begann er auch, 

seine Fassung wieder zu bekommen.

„Gut... dann setzte sich mal auf einen leeren Platz, damit ich mit dem 

Unterricht anfangen kann!"

+++++++++++++++++

Reviws!!! Ich brauche Reviews *ausflipp* 

Und das mit „Desto mehr Reviews, desto schneller geht es weiter"

Gilt immer noch *g*

Ja ne

MK :)****


	4. Kapitel 1: Teil 3 - Yamchu!?

Erst ein mal Daaannkkkeeee euch dreien ^.^

Hat zwar ein bisschen länger gedauert mit diesem Teil... aber dafür ist er auch länger ***g***

Aber was rede (schreibe -.-) ich hier überhaupt? Ich poste mal lieber den nächsten Teil :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Im letzten Teil:

Also, Gohan? Willst du uns nicht etwas über dich erzählen?"  
  
  


„Ähm..." stotterte der Gefragte. Ihm viel echt nicht ein, was er sagen sollte.

Vielleicht Sollte er etwas über seine Familie erzählen? Oder über seine

Arbeiten, die er zuhause schon geleistet hatte? Er wusste es echt nicht.

Darum erwiderte er höflich: „Nein, Sensei!"

Alles hatte der Lehrer erwartet, nur nicht DAS! Er konnte nicht anders, er

viel um. Als er sich wieder auf die Beide gebracht hatte, begann er auch,

seine Fassung wieder zu bekommen.

„Gut... dann setzte sich mal auf einen leeren Platz, damit ich mit dem

Unterricht anfangen kann!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Gohan sah sich um, doch ohne das leiseste Anzeichen von einem

leeren Platz zu entdecken. Dafür entdeckte er aber etwas anderes...

Das Mädchen von dem Banküberfall! Sie hatte immer noch ihre schwarzen

Haare zu zwei Zöpfen zusammen gebunden und saß neben dem Mädchen,

dass Gohan kurze Zeit vorher in das Klassenzimmer verschwinden sah.

„Ja, ich weis Videl ist schon ziemlich interessant..." , wurde er aus seiner

Trance gerissen, „aber könntest du dich jetzt einmal hinsetzten?" Als er

dies sagte, fing die ganze Klasse an zu lachen, außer Gohan, Videl und

einem blondhaarigen Jungen, der in einer Reihe vor den beiden Mädchen

saß und nur wütend etwas unverständliches brummte. Gohan wurde rot.

Verdammt Rot. Und Videl begann langsam, genauso rot zu werden und fing

auch an zu brummen. Beiden war es sichtbar peinlich.

Die Klasse was immer noch am lachen, sodass es Mr. Fosachi schwer

viel, Ruhe hineinzubringen. Doch nach drei misslungen Versuchen

schaffte er es dann schließlich doch und wies Gohan einen Platz

ganz hinten in der Ecke.

Ein Wunder, das Gohan diesen Platzt nicht vorher bemerkt hatte.

Er saß doch jetzt genau hinter Videl... so hatte sie Mr. Fosachi doch

genannt, oder?

Neben ihm saß ein kleiner, braunhaariger Junge mit Brille. Gohan wollte ihn

gerade nach seinem Namen Fragen, als er durch ein weiteres Klingeln

unterbrochen wurde.

„Jetzt hat das ganze Theater also doch länger gedauert als ist gedacht hatte",

hörte er seinen neuen Sensei sagen „Für die nächste stunde lest ihr bitte

die Abschnitte zwei und drei in eurem Geschichtsbuch!"

„Und Gohan! Komm doch bitte mal her... ich habe da noch etwas für dich!"

Damit überreichte er ihm einen Stundenplan. Gespannt schaute Gohan

darauf. Was für Fächer hatte Bulma wohl für ihn ausgesucht? „Montag...

Zweite Stunde...", suchte er „Sport... Kleine Halle" Kleine Halle?

Gohan hatte keine Ahnung wo diese schon wieder zu suchen sei.

Mr. Fosachi schien seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Du weist bestimmt nicht

wo die Halle zu suchen ist, hab ich recht?" Gohan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, das geht jeden neuen Schüler so..."

„Eresa?  Würdest du bitte unserem neuen Schüler hier zeigen,  eo wie

kleine Halle zu finden ist?", wandte er sich an das Mädchen mit den blonden

Harren.

„Hai, Sensei!", antwortete sie fröhlich, und schnappte sich Gohan regelrecht.

„Du hast auch Sport als nächstes Fach? Super! Dann kannst du ja gerade

mit uns laufen! Wo kommst du denn her?", fragt sie neugieriger Weise.

„Ich? Ich komme aus der 439, Mountain Area! (Ich und meine deutschen

Übersetzungen... wie hieß das noch mal auf deutsch? Wohl kaum Berg Area,

oder?)"

„Mountain Area? Das wären ja sieben Flugstunden mit meinem Jet! Wie

lange braucht du denn, um zur Schule zu kommen?", mischte sich jetzt auch

Videl mit ein.

„Äh... Da sieht man wieder, was ich nicht alles für die Schule tue!"

Gohan versuchte von eigentlichen Thema abzulenken. Und er schaffte es

sogar! Zwar wollte Videl gerade noch mal nachfragen, aber sie waren

inzwischen an der Sporthalle angekommen.

Zu den dreien gesellte sich nämlich jetzt ein anderer Schüler, der

Gohan schon vorher aufgefallen war, als er gebrummt hatte,

wo alle anderen gelacht hatten. Es schien, als konnte er es nicht

ertragen,  dass Videl sich mit Gohan unterhielt.

„Videl-san! Hast du schon gehört? Wir sollen einen neuen Sportlehrer

bekommen."

Doch Gohan hörte schon längst nicht mehr zu. Ihm war etwas anderes

aufgefallen, was ihn ziemlich überraschte. Was machte Yamchus Ki hier

an der Orange Star?

Yamchu? Hier? Vielleicht hatte das ganze ja etwas damit zu tun,

dass er angeblich ein berühmter Baseball- Spieler ist. Bulma hatte

auf jeden Fall mal so eine Andeutung gemacht...

„Hey Gohan! Das ist die MÄDCHENUMKLEIDE!!! Für MÄDCHEN!!! Die

Jungen umkleide ist weiter hinten!", schrie Videl ihn an.

Gohan sah auf. Hier waren echt nur Mädchen! Blitzschnell rannte

er heraus. Warum musste so etwas immer nut ihm passieren?

Ungefähr zwei Meter vor ihm sah er Sharpner in einer anderen

Türe verschwinden. Wenn das nicht die Jungen umkleide war, konnte

er sich auch nicht mehr helfen.

Richtig! Endlich hatte er mal etwas RICHTIG gemacht. Gespannt darauf

was Yamchu in der Sporthalle machte, achtete er gar nicht auf sein

Umfeld. Vielmehr rannte er mitvoller Wucht gegen den Türrahmen

als er aus der Umkleide trat.

„Das Holz scheint es ziemlich mitgenommen zu haben", meinte er

als er eine riesige Delle betrachtete. Zu seinem Glück hatte das

ganze Schauspiel kein einziger seiner Mitschüler gesehen, sodass er

seelenruhig in die Sporthalle gehen konnte.

Dort erwartete ihn schon ein wildes Durcheinender, welchen von

vielen, Durcheinander sprechenden, staunenden, und schreienden

Jugendlichen ausgelöst würde.

„Was? Und das soll der berühmte Yamchu sein? Nie im Leben!", rief

ein kleiner, schwarzhaariger Junge.

Während Gohan auch öfter ein „Ohhh... ist er nicht süß!" von den

Mädchen vernahm, suchte er nach Yamchu. Er diagnostizierte sein

Ki in Mitten eines riesigen Menschenknäules.

Gohan beschloss, ihm lieber aus dem Weg zu gehen. Vielleicht war

der Z- Senshi doch kein Sportlehrer, sondern nur zu Besuch hier...

Ja genau! Dass musste es sein. ‚Vielleicht wird er mich auch gar nicht

bemerken und das alles nimmt doch noch ein Gutes Ende", hoffte er,

kam aber trotzdem nicht an dem Gedanken vorbei, dass die ganze

Menschenmasse ihn umrunden würde, weil er den ‚berühmten' Yamchu

Kennt. Bis jetzt kannte er den ‚berühmten' Yamchu noch er gar nicht.

All die vielen Jahre hatte er nur den ‚normalen' Yamchu gekannt ...

Wieso sollte er auch jetzt den ‚berühmten' kennen lernen?

Ihr werdet sicher schon von mir gehört haben, darum brauche ich

Mich ja wohl nicht mehr vorzustellen", gab Yamchu jetzt endlich

Bescheid, "Also ich bin euer neuer Sportlehrer für dieses Jahr.

Wir werden uns auf Baseball und Kampfsport spezialisieren,

weil das auch meine Spezialgebiete sind. Heute, am ersten

Tag, könnt ihr euch aussuchen, was ihr machen wollt! Was sagt

ihr?"

Diese Aussage wurde laut bejubelt. Die meisten schreien etwas,

das sich anhörte wie: „Zeig uns doch mal, was DU kannst".

Jetzt sah Gohan auch Videl und Eresa eintreten. Videl schien

sich wenig für Yamchu zu interessieren, während Eresa verzweifelt

versuchte zu ihm durchzukommen. Sie rief etwas zu ihm hinüber, was

aber wohl keiner außer ihr verstanden hatte. Es hatte sich nämlich ein

unbeschreiblicher Lärm in der Turnhalle entwickelt. Gohan hatte sich nie

gedacht, dass fünfzig Schüler so laut seien können.

Yamchu musste etwas unternehmen. Nur was? Erhätte so laut schreien

können, wie er wollte. Es was einfach zu laut. Einen  Moment lang klebte

er an dem Gedanken, einfach ein Kamahame-Ha auf alle abzufeuern,

aber kaum einen Moment später fiel ihm ein, dass er doch kein

kaltblütiger Mörder wie Vegeta war. Aber irgendetwas musste er

doch tun. Da kam ihm die rettende Idee.

Gohan sah überrascht auf die Menschenmasse, in der er Yamchu als

Letztes gesehen hatte. Täuschte er sich, oder schwebte sein neuer

Sportlehrer echt über den Köpfen der anderen Schüler?

Yamchu versuchte, die Halle zu überblicken. „Gut... alles sind ruhig!

Jetzt habe ich endlich die Aufmerksamkeit, die mir gebührt!"

Alle Schüler (bis auf Gohan und Videl) starrten geschockt auf den

ehemaligen Profibaseballspieler. Was machte er denn bloß auf

einmal in der Luft? Nicht wenige Suchten nach einem Seil, dass ihn

von der Hallendecke aus hochzog, aber fanden keins. Darum

starrten sie danach noch geschockter.

Nur Gohan und Videl bewahrten Ruhe. Gohan, weil er so etwas ja

schon mindestens tausendmal gesehen hatte und die Technik

schließlich auch beherrschte. Und Videl, weil sie von ihrem Vater

oft genug gehört hatte, dass das alles doch nur billige Tricks seien.

Darum entschloss sie sich auch, dem ganzen Affentheater, dass

Ihre Freunde und Klassenkameraden gerade ausführten ein

Ende zu setzen.

„Seid doch endlich mal ruhig! Das sind doch alles nur billige Tricks!"

„Billige Tricks?",  gab Yamchu skeptisch zurück „Wie kommst

du denn darauf?"

„Mein Dad hat es mir gesagt!"

„Ach so... natürlich... dein Dad!", entgegnete Yamchu geringschätzig.

„Ja! Wenn sie mich noch nicht erkannt haben, muss ich ihnen wohl

doch noch sagen, dass mein Dad es war, der Cell besiegt hat!"

„WAAASSS???" Jetzt was Yamchu echt geschockt! Das konnte doch

einfach nicht sein! „Seit wann hat Gohan eine Tochter? Ich glaube,

ich muss mal ein ernstes Wort mit Ch..."

„Gohan? Schlechter Witz! Jeder kennt doch Mr. Satan!"  
  


Gohan hätte schon gedacht, jetzt würden alle ihn ‚verdächtigen', aber

Da hatte er wohl Dende sei Dank unrecht gehabt. Erleichtert atmete er

auf.

Yamchu dagegen musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht einfach umzufallen.

Dieser Idiot belog sogar seine eigene Tochter! Wenn sie überhaupt

Seine Tochter war...

„Anderes Thema!", lenkte er schnell ab „ Überprüfen wir erst ein Mal ob

alle anwesend sind! Also meldet euch, wenn euer Name genannt wird"

Er ging die ganze Schülerliste durch. Bei Videls Namen stockte er zwar ein

Bisschen, aber er meistere es trotzdem. Dach an dem nächsten

Kam er nicht so einfach vorbei.

„Son, Gohan?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Na dann... bis zum nächsten Teil ^.^ Bitte vergesst das Reviewen nicht :)

Ja ne

MK :)


	5. Kapitel 1: Teil 4 - An awful schoolday e...

Juhu! Ich bin sooo glücklich *g* 12 Reviews! Mehr als ich mit all meinen anderen Storys zusammen gekriegt habe (eigentlich genauso viel, wie ich mit all meinen anderen Storys zusammen gekriegt habe -.-)   
*rumspring*

Ach ja! Ich habe jetzt ein Ziel ^.^ 25 Reviews :) Mal sehen ob wir das schaffen... hoffentlich...

Videl? Tja, in meiner FF mag sie Gohan schon, und sie wird es auch bald sehen lassen ;) Aber ich will mal nicht zu viel verraten ^^ Auf jeden fall reagiert sie nicht gerade abweisend gegenüber Gohan...

Hey... fast hätte ich etwas vergessen... Ich habe noch ein Frage an euch: Soll ich den Großen Saiyaman auftreten lassen oder lieber nur den Goldenen Krieger? 

Hoffentlich könnt ihr mir da helfen ^.^

Also nocheinmal Danke an alle, die gereviewt haben... dafür gibt es jetzt auch einen längeren Teil

*stolz is*

Also ich fang lieber mal an.... Viel Spaß: 

----------

**Rückblick:**

„Anderes Thema!", lenkte er schnell ab „ Überprüfen wir erst ein Mal ob

alle anwesend sind! Also meldet euch, wenn euer Name genannt wird"

Er ging die ganze Schülerliste durch. Bei Videls Namen stockte er zwar ein 

Bisschen, aber er meistere es trotzdem :dodgy: Dach an dem nächsten 

Kam er nicht so einfach vorbei.

„Son, Gohan?!"

--------

Kapitel 2: Teil 4: Ein anstrengender Schultag geht zu Ende

Gohan hatte keine Lust, sich von der ganzen Klasse anstarren zu lassen,

nur weil er den ‚berühmten' Yamchu kannte. Deshalb reagierte er schnell

und geistesgegenwärtig indem er mit verstellt tiefer Stimme antwortete.

„Ja, hier!"

Gohan lobte sich im inneren schon selbst, als er sah, dass Yamchu langsam

den Kopf schüttelte und zum nächsten Namen überging. Es war ihm so, als

hätte er schon den ganzen Schultag überstanden. Denn... Was sollte schon

noch schlimmeres passieren?

Erleichtert stand er an den Hallenrand, sodass er Yamchus Rede nur noch

leise wahrnehmen konnte, aber Yamchu ihn dafür nicht mehr sehen

konnte.

„So, ich sehe, dass ihr alle da seit. Weil ihr ja eine kleine Berühmtheit in

der Klasse habt..."

Videl konnte es nicht unterlassen ein herabsetzendes „Hmpf!" hören

zu lassen.

„... also wie ich schon gesagt habe, bevor ich unterbrochen wurde.... Und

da ihr Vater zufällig Meiser in den Material Arts ist... Wollen wir mal

sehen wie gut ihr kämpfen könnt! Gut... Albany, Angela du fängst an...

gegen..."

Er sah noch einmal kurz auf die alphabetisch geordnete Klassenliste, um

den nächsten Namen ausfindig zu machen. „Agget, Sharpner!" (Sorry... ich

hab ihnen jetzt einen anderen Nachnamen verpasst... Warum? Tja... ich

weis die echten leider nicht...)

Gohan war schon wieder umgefallen. Das konnte nicht sein! Gerade eben

dachte er sich noch, es konnte nicht schlimmer kommen... doch jetzt?! Er

hatte genau gefühlt wie Yamchu bei dem Part „Meister in den Material

Arts" lächeln musste, obwohl er ihn nicht einmal sehen konnte.

Eresa hatte gesehen, wie Gohan umgefallen war. Sie entschied sich,

schnell zu ihm hinzugehen und ihm aufzuhelfen. Schließlich war der

Halbsaiyajin ja soooo süß.

„Gohan? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie als sie ihm ihre rechte Hand

reichte, um ihm beim Aufsehen behilflich zu sein.

„Ja, danke" antwortete er schüchtern und nahm die Hand an, und schwang

sich, ohne sich auf Eresas Hand zu verlassen, auf seine Füße.

„Was war denn los?" meinte sie besorgt.

„Ach... Schwache Nerven...", entgegnete er mit dem famosen SonGrin™

auf den Lippen.

„Komm doch mit... Sharpner muss doch gerade seine Überlegenheit

beweisen... das muss ich sehen", damit fasste sie Gohan am Ärmel und lies

ihn nicht mehr los, bis sie ihn vor den Ring geschleppt hatte. Dende sei

Dank drehte Yamchu ihm den Rücken zu.

Keine zwei Meter entfernt von ihm stand Videl.

„Dieser Yamchu ist ja echt das letzte... Ich hätte mehr von so einem

berühmten Baseball Spieler erwartet", meinte sie geringschätzig zu Eresa.

„Ach komm schon Videl... Er ist doch echt süß..." meinte diese daraufhin

schwärmerisch.

„Eresa! Du beurteilst die Menschen auch nur nach ihrem Aussehen...."

„Du weist genau, dass das nicht stimmt...", Eresa tat etwas beleidigt.

So ging das noch eine ganze Weile weiter, bis Yamchu die nächsten

„Kämpfer" aufrief.

Sharpner kam stolz aus der Kampfarena. Er war sichtlich stolz, gewonnen

zu haben.

„Sharpner... Sei nicht so angeberisch! Du weist, dass ich dich jeden

Moment besiegen könnte"

Der Sieger des letzten Kampfes hatte keine Lust und auch keinen Grund

ihr zu wiedersprechen. Schließlich wusste er genau, dass die Tochter des

„Welt- Champions" recht hatte.

Gohan wurde, zu seinem Glück, gar nicht gefragt. „Vielen Dank Dende! Ich

wusste genau, dass du mich noch nicht ganz vergessen haben konntest",

murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

„Wer bitte schön is Dende und warum soll er dich nicht vergessen?",

Videl schien alles zu hören.

„Oh, das ist einfach... Dende ist der neue Go.... ähm..." Erst jetzt viel ihm

ein, was das wohl für ein Aufsehen gegeben hätte, wenn er zugegeben

hätte GOTT zu kennen. Darum dachte er sich lieber eine bisschen andere

Antwort aus.

„Ähm... ja... er ist ein alter Freund von mir.... und er soll mich nicht

vergessen... ähm... weil ich ihn nachher noch besuchen kommen will...",

stotterte er zusammen.

Gohan war sich gar nicht sicher, ob sie ihm das abkaufen würden, aber

wahrscheinlich würden sie ihm das eher glauben als die Wahrheit.

„Manchmal ist eine Lüge doch besser als die Wahrheit", dachte er sich...

„Also hat Kaasan doch nicht immer Recht gehabt.... Wenn es nach ihr

ginge, wäre ich hier schon als Freak abgestempelt."

„Videl Satan und Son Gohan!"

Beide wurden aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Es war Yamchu, der sie rief.

Sie waren an der Reihe, den ‚Test' zu machen.

„Sorry!", raunte Videl ihm noch zu bevor sie die Matten betrat.

Nur Gohan blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Erst als Eresa ihn aus der Starre

riss, indem sie ihn mit voller Wucht in Videls Richtung schubste, kehrte er

wieder in die bittere Realität zurück.

Langsam stieg er auch in den ‚Ring'.  Dende schien nicht mehr auf seiner

Seite zu sein, denn diesmal beobachtete Yamchu ihn genau.

Nun hatte er sich doch geirrt. Dende war hundertprozentig auf seiner

Seite! Denn gerade als er den Ring betreten hatte, erklang das Zeichen

zum Ende der Stunde.

Gohan war mit Abstand der erste, der die Umkleide erreichte. Dort

angekommen dankte er erst einmal dem kleinen Namekianer für seine

Hilfe und zog sich erst um, als auch die anderen Jungen hineinkamen.

Als er hinaustrat war er gerade in ein Gespräch mit Sharpner vertieft.

Der blonde Junge wollte wissen, welchen Clubs Gohan beitreten wollte,

doch der Halbsaiyajin hatte sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht.

Sharpner hatte gerade die Tür ins Freie aufgemacht, als Gohan von

hintern angerufen wurde.

„Hey Gohan! Warum hasst du dich vorher denn verstellt?"

Es war Yamchu.

„Ich mich verstellt... ?!" Gohan versuchte so zu wirken, als hätte er von

all dem keinen blassen Schimmer, da Sharpner ja noch immer in der

Nähe stand.

„Ja, aber das ist ja auch egal... hast du mich denn nicht erkannt?"

„Ähm... Nein?!"

„Wie viele Ex - Baseballspieler mit dem Namen Yamchu  gibt es denn?"  
  


„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Gohan wahrheitsgemäß „Ich wusste bis jetzt

gar nicht, dass du überhaupt mal Baseball gespielt hast..."

„Ich glaube ich gehe lieber schon mal vor und lasse euch beide allein... da

ihr euch ja so gut kennt.... die nächste Stunde fängt wird eh gleich

anfangen...." Sharpner fühlte sich fehl am Platze. Und außerdem war er

wütend auf Gohan, weil der junge Halbsaiyajin ihm nicht erzählt hatte,

dass er Yamchu kennt.

Das gab Gohan die rettende Idee: „Ja, die nächste Stunde fängt gleich

an... Ich muss los... Bye!"

Diesmal war er es, der Sharpner weiterzog. Doch dieser hatte sich noch

nicht wieder richtig gefangen.

„Du kennst Yamchu?! Und du wusstest nicht, dass er Baseball spielt?!"

„Hähä... ich würde sagen er ist ein alter Freund von meinem Dad..." erklärte

er ihm.

Damit war das Gespräch auch schon zuende. Sharpner musste das alles

erst einmal realisieren und Gohan, der war froh nicht wieder auf das

Thema angesprochen zu werden. Er folgte dem etwas größeren Teenager

indirekt zum nächsten Unterrichtsraum. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte

hatten sie jetzt eine Stunde Englisch (Erinnerung: sie sind ja in Japan...).

Sie traten ein. Es war ja der selbe Raum, in dem sie in der ersten Stunde

Unterricht hatten! Gohan konnte sich also wieder neben den kleinen,

braunhaarigen Jungen setzten.

Die Stunde war nichts Besonderes. Gokus ältester Sohn hatte alles, was

durchgenommen wurde schon im Alter von neun Jahren gelernt. Er

schenkte darum seine Aufmerksamkeit eher seinem Sitznachbarn, als

der Englischlehrerin. Es stellte sich heraus, das er Kyo hieß (A/N: Was

besseres fiel mir grad nicht ein -.-) und aus Satan City kam. Er ging schon

lange in diese Klasse und meinte, dass die Orange Star High die beste

Schule sei, die es überhaupt gibt, da sogar Mr. Satan seine Tochter

hierhin schickte. Mehr konnte er leider nicht über ihn heraus finden,

da die Stunde dann auch schon wieder zu Ende war.

Da heute der erste Schultag nach den Ferien war, hatte die Klasse schon

nach der vierten Stunde aus. (Schade, dass das bei uns nicht so ist... -.-)

Von Kyo erfuhr Gohan, dass diese vierte Stunde eine weitere

Klassenlehrersunde war.

Ungefähr zwei Minuten vor Stundenanfang kam Mr. Fosachi in das

Klassenzimmer gestürmt. Er sah ziemlich glücklich aus. Sehr glücklich.

„Hockt euch mal alle hin! Ich habe eine gute Nachricht für euch!"

„Menno! Es ist aber noch Pause!"

„Genau! Ich will mich entspannen!"

„Angela, Sharpner, jetzt seit doch einmal Ruhig! Wenn ihr hört, was ich zu

sagen habe, vergesst ihr die Pause sofort wieder.. außerdem lasse ich euch

gern ein bisschen früher hinaus..."  
  


„Yeah!" Alle waren wieder vollends zufrieden mit ihrem neuen

Klassenlehrer und starrten gebannt auf ihn.

„Gut so... Also wie ihr wisst machen wir doch am zweiten Schultag

meistens Ausflüge oder Wanderungen... Diesmal gibt es einen besonderen

Ausflug! Wir haben die Erlaubnis bekommen, dieses Jahr die Capsule

Corporation zu besichtigen! Mit einer besonderen Führung von Bulma

Briefs selbst!"

Das ergab einen Ansturm von staunenden Ausrufen und Fragen an Mr.

Fosachi. Dieser wehrte all diese einfach ab.

„Ihr werdet das noch früh genug erfahren... Ich muss noch viel

vorbereiten! Wir sehen und Morgen um acht Uhr vor der Schule! Ihr

könnt jetzt gehen." Damit war er auch schon wieder verschwunden und

ließ die armen Schüler in ihrer Verwunderung zurück.

Eresa schien am aufgeregtesten von allen zu sein. „Das ist ja Super! Der

beste Ausflug seit ich an der Schule bin! Manche Leute haben einfach

Glück, nicht wahr, Gohan? Gohan?"

Kein Wunder, dass Eresa ihn nicht sehen konnte, denn der Halb Saiyajin

war schon wieder umgefallen. Er hatte sich aber kurz danach schon wieder

aufgerappelt.

Auf den Fragenden Blick der anderen antwortete er nur: „Schwache

Nerven!"

Wie konnte ihm Bulma das nur antun? Wie? Erst Yamchu und dann auch

noch ein Besuch in der Capsule Corporation! Wenn es jetzt noch rauskam,

dass er Bulma auch noch kannte... was sollten die anderen dann bloß von

ihm denken?

Wenigstens war er so geistesgegenwärtig, sich nicht auf längere

Diskussionen zu dem Thema einzulassen.

„Sorry, Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss los... Ihr wisst ja... 439 Mountain

Area!"

Ohne auch nur eine Antwort abzuwarten rannte er hinaus, um gleich nach

Hause zu fliegen. Was würde das Morgen bloß für ein Tag werden? Wenn

Bulma nicht bis um Mitternacht bei dieser Besprechung wäre, würde er ja

noch bei ihr vorbeifliegen, aber so?

Gohan beschloss, lieber nicht darüber nachzudenken, sondern den

Rest des Tages zu genießen. Jedenfalls soweit das auch möglich war.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Ende Kapitel 2

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

**Preview:** Gohans Tag in der CC... Und was bitte machen Trunks und Goten

in dem Kapitel? Findet es heraus ^.^

------------

Ha! Kapitel 2 ist endlich fertig ^.^

Aber trotzdem das Reviewen nicht vergessen :) Bitte ^.^


	6. Kapitel 2: Teil 1 - Starting a trip to C...

_Halli hallo ^^_

_Sorry, das ich mich fast ne ganze Woche nicht gemeldet habe und das dieses Kapitel etwas kurz ist... aber besser als gar nicht, wie ich so schön sage:)_

_Danke Leute! Schon wieder drei Reviews! Tut mir echt Leid, dass ich keine Persönlichen Dankeschöns schreibe... aber... na ja... sonst würde es wohl mit den Kapiteln noch länger dauern ^^_

_15! Nur noch 10, dann sind wir bei 25 ^^ Also strendt euch schön an!_

_Nun zum wichtigsten Teil... der Story ^^_

:::::::::::

_~*~*~ Kapitel 3 – Field Trip: Auf Klassenfahrt ~*~*~_

Gohan wurde von seinem Wecker geweckt. Heute war sein zweiter

Schultag... Besser gesagt er hätte es gerne, dass heute sein zweiter

Schultag wäre. Aber stattdessen machten sie ja einen Ausflug zur

Capsule Corporation.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es erst sieben Uhr dreißig

war also konnte er sich Zeit lassen. Halt! Sieben Uhr dreißig? Dann trafen

sie sich in einer halben Stunde an der Schule!

Hecktisch schleifte er sich aus dem Bett und unter die Dusche. Dende sei

Dank was er ein Saiyajin, darum konnte er sich auch beeilen. Da er es

niemals in zwanzig Minuten von dem Son Haus zur Orange Star High

School schaffen konnte, war er gezwungen das Frühstück auszulassen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Bulma eh etwas im Haus. Wie sollte sie denn sonst

einen Saiyajinprinz und einen... zwei hyperaktive Halb Saiyajins füttern.

Er schnappte sich im vorbeirennen noch schnell seine Schulsachen und hob

sofort ab, nachdem er die Türe verschlossen hatte.

Da er den Weg kannte, kam er in knapp fünfundzwanzig Minuten an. Es sah

so aus, als ob alle schon im Bus saßen. Wirklich, da rief auch schon

Sharpner aus dem Bus heraus:

„Hab ich's doch gewusst! Er ist noch pünktlich!"

Gohan stieg natürlich auch sofort ein. Der ganze Bus schien vollgestopft.

Doch Gohan entdeckte noch einen Platz – Neben Videl.

„Hi Videl!" begrüßte er sie nur kurz und setzte sich hin. Videl antwortete

mit einem Kopfnicken.

Hinter ihnen saßen Eresa und Sharpner. Die beiden schienen sich mehr als

nur gut zu verstehen.

Gohan dachte gar nicht mehr an den Ausflug. Er versuchte sich mit allen

möglichen Dingen abzulenken. Im Moment dachte er daran, wann sie wohl

wieder nach Hause kommen würden. Dann könnte Gohan auch endlich seinen kleinen Bruder bei Bul... Goten! Er war ja immer noch in der Capsule

Corporation! Das kann nichts werden! Im Kopf rechnete er sich das ganze

als einfache Rechenaufgabe aus: „Trunks + Goten + Vegeta + Normale

Menschen = Totales Chaos" Eine andere Lösung gab es einfach nicht! Es

sei denn er selbst griff ein. Doch wie? Im Moment konnte er das noch

nicht sagen. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja eine günstige Situation.

Er musste ein sehr deprimiertes Gesicht gemacht haben, denn Videl wurde

langsam aufmerksam.

„Was ist denn?"  
  


„Ach... Nichts... Ich erinnere mich nur gerade daran, das mein kleiner

Bruder sich auch in der Nähe der Capsule Corporation rumtreiben

muss..."

„Ach dein kleiner Bruder", Eresa wurde auch aufmerksam „ich würde ihn

gerne mal kennen lernen!"

„Oh... wünsch dir das lieber nicht... vielleicht treffen wir ihn ja wirklich..."

Gohan wirkte echt besorgt. Goten und Trunks konnten sich echt

übernehmen, denn sie hatten ja noch nicht oft mit ‚normalen Menschen'

zu tun gehabt. Vielleicht könnten sie etwas tun was einen Halb – oder

Voll - Saiyajin nicht verletzten würde aber einen Menschen umbringen

könnte.

Doch vielleicht waren beide ja auch gar nicht da. Er versuchte alles von

der positiven Seite zu sehen. Das war Gohans Meinung nach mit Abstand

die bessere.

„Gohan! Hallo?!" Es was Sharpners Stimme die ihn da ‚weckte'.

„Ja?"

„Sag mal, bist du immer in einer anderen Welt? Wir sind schon seit drei

Minuten da!", entgegnete Videl an seiner Stelle.

Erschrocken sah Gohan aus dem Fenster. Dort waren wirklich schon die

kolossalen Bauten der Capsule Corporation zu sehen.

„Faszinierend, nicht war?" Eresa war in ihrer Begeisterung kaum zu halten.

Sharpner war dafür nicht so geduldig. „Jetzt kommt schon... Die anderen

sind schon draußen. Vielleicht sehen wir sogar Bulma Briefs!"

Draußen waren schon alle versammelt. Das Gedrängel war sogar noch

schlimmer als in der ersten Sportsunde am vorherigen Tag. Vielleicht

war Bulma sogar schon angekommen... Man konnte es nicht erkennen.

Keiner konnte es erkennen... bis auf Gohan, da dieser ja die Fähigkeit

hatte, Auren aufzuspüren. Natürlich versuchte er es auch gleich und kam

zu dem Ergebnis, dass weder sie, noch Vegeta oder Trunks hier waren.

Dagegen spürte er im Haus viererlei Auren, erstens die Vegetas, die den

Auren von Goten und Trunks folgte und zu guter letzt die Aura von Bulma,

die sich ruhig auf den Weg zu der Schülerherde machte.

„Da kommt sie!", kreischte ein Mädchen aus der Masse.

Alle blickten in die Richtung, aus der Bulma kam, sogar Gohan und Videl.

Die junge oder wenigstens jung aussehende Erbin der Capsule Corporation

machte echt Eindruck auf die Schüler, welche die erste Zeit nur gebannt

auf Bulma starrten. Um dieser peinlichen Stille ein Ende zu setzten

Begann sie ihre Begrüßungsrede.

„Herzlich Willkommen in der Capsule Corporation! Schön dass ihr hier seit!

Ich habe beschlossen, euch zu auch noch meine neueste Erfindung zu

zeigen, ein... Ach, lasst euch einfach überraschen! Jetzt kommt erst

einmal rein, damit..."

Sie wurde von einem plötzlich heraus strömenden Vegeta unterbrochen.

Schließlich wollte der Saiyajinprinz seine Frau vor eventuellen Verehren

oder Attentätern beschützen. Nur eins war ziemlich komisch.... seit wann

trägt Vegeta einen Zylinderhut?! Er warf noch kurz einen vegetarischen

Blick auf Herrn Fosachi und ging dann zu Bulma. Diese wirkte auch ziemlich

geschockt wegen dem besagten Zylinderhut und riss ihm diesen auch

sofort vom Kopf, als er bei ihr ankam. Doch was darunter zum Vorschein

kam, sah wesentlich schlimmer aus als der Hut. Nein, pinke Haare standen

Bulmas Lieblingssaiyajin echt nicht!

..........................

_*g*  Vegeta mit rosa haaren ^^ _

_Das konnte ich einfach nicht lassen (wenn ich schon die Ginyu Force nicht reinbringen kann... (in Sachen: ‚Komm schon Sayaman! Das ist soo cool! So etwas wollen wir auch können!" „Wenns sein muss! Aber strengt euch an! Jeice! Das rechte Bein höher!  Ja, genau so... gut! ... Aber Ginyu! Mehr in die mitte! Und den Hals gerade!")_

_Tja dann... denkt ans Reviewen ^^ _

_Bideru-chan (- Neuer Nick ^^ Auf jeden fall Auszuspechen wie ‚Videl'... is Japanisch... da spicht man fast alle Bs wie Vs aus [siehe Bejita ^^])_


	7. Kapitel 2: Teil 2 - Vegeta: Dangerous or...

_*snif* Danke Leute! Schon 21 Reviews! Ich glaube die 25 schaffen wir schon noch, oder? _

_Hey, der neu Teil ist da! Aber... Na ja... er ist ziemlich kurz .... ich bin nämlich zur Zeit ziemlich krank... *hatschi* Aber ich will natürlich nicht, dass mich irgendjemand umbringt *g* Und euch so lange ohne Fortsetztung zu lassen... das halte ich auch nicht aus ^^_

_Daum... Vorhang auf für den etwas kürzeren Teil 2 der Capsule Corporation Saga  *g*_

-----Rückblick-----

„Herzlich Willkommen in der Capsule Corporation! Schön dass ihr hier seit!

Ich habe beschlossen, euch zu auch noch meine neueste Erfindung zu

zeigen, ein... Ach, lasst euch einfach überraschen! Jetzt kommt erst

einmal rein, damit..."

Sie wurde von einem plötzlich heraus strömenden Vegeta unterbrochen.

Schließlich wollte der Saiyajinprinz seine Frau vor eventuellen Verehren

oder Attentätern beschützen. Nur eins war ziemlich komisch.... seit wann

trägt Vegeta einen Zylinderhut?! Er warf noch kurz einen vegetarischen

Blick auf Herrn Fosachi und ging dann zu Bulma. Diese wirkte auch ziemlich

geschockt wegen dem besagten Zylinderhut und riss ihm diesen auch

sofort vom Kopf, als er bei ihr ankam. Doch was darunter zum Vorschein

kam, sah wesentlich schlimmer aus als der Hut. Nein, pinke Haare standen

Bulmas Lieblingssaiyajin echt nicht!

------Ende Rückblick----

Sie und Gohan brachen daraufhin sofort in Gelächter aus. Die anderen

wussten nicht, was sie von dem grimmig schauenden Typ mit rosa Haaren

halten sollten.

Als Bulma ihn daraufhin fragte, woher diese plötzlich Farbenpracht kam,

antwortete er nur mit zwei Worten, doch Bulma verstand ihn sofort.

„Trunks und Goten", grummelte er nämlich wütend.

„Veggie-chan, du kannst dich gerne wieder auf den Weg machen... ich

schaffe das hier schon allein!", meinte sie zuversichtlich, doch Vegeta

schien der Sache doch nicht so ganz zu trauen. Nach ein paar weiteren

Versuchen von Bulma, lies er sich endlich überreden und beschloss es

seinem Sohn und dessen besten Freund heimzuzahlen, sodass Bulma

endlich ihre angefangene Rede fortsetzten konnte.

„Also kommt schon! Ich habe erst ein mal einen kleinen Snack für euch

vorbereiten lassen"

Das ließen sich die meisten nicht zweimal sagen und stürmten nur geradezu

in die Fabrik. Allen voran war Gohan. Schließlich hatte der Halbsaiyajin ja

heute noch gar nichts gegessen.

Alle wurden in einen der größten Säle der Capsule Corporation

untergebracht. Gohan beschloss sich lieber einen kleinen Snack in der

Küche zu machen. Das ganze Essen im Saal hätte wahrscheinlich auf keinen

Fall für ihn gereicht.

Doch kurz bevor er sich verkrümeln konnte, kam ihn ein schwarzer Schopf

ins Gesicht gesprungen.

„Nii-chan! Hilf uns.... Biiiiittteee!!!", quengelte Goten, während Trunks nur

mit einem bittenden Blick daneben stand.

Videl, die im Augenblick genau neben Gohan stand machte ein überraschtes

Gesicht.

„Darf ich vorstellen... mein kleiner Bruder Goten, Videl", versuchte er die

Situation zu retten, doch Goten und Trunks wurden immer ungeduldiger.

„Gohan... bitte! Tousan ist hinter uns her... und er ist ziemlich wütend...",

mischte sich jett auch Trunks ein.

„Und wer bist du denn?", fragte Videl neugierig. Sie hatte das Gesicht

dieses Jungen nämlich schon irgendwo gesehen.

„Ich? Ich bin Trunks!"

„Tr... Trunks? Etwa Trunks Briefs?"

„Jepp... und du ? Bist du Gohans Freundin?"

„Nein... ähm... ich meine Ja... oder egal! Gohan du kennst Trunks Briefs?!"

Videl war ziemlich beleidigt und wütend zugleich. Warum hatte Gohan ihr

Das denn nicht erzählt?

„Ähm... nun ja... er ist der beste Freund von meinem Bruder..."

„Niichan! Vegeta ist schon fast hier!" Goten hatte sichtlich Angst und auch

Trunks sah schon blässer aus als zuvor.

Jetzt bemerkte es Gohan auch. Vegeta war schon sehr nah... gefährlich

Nah... ZU nah!

Gerade noch im letzten Augenblick warf er sich auf Videl und die beiden

Halb Saiyajins.

„Deckung!" rief er dabei.

Dende sei Dank waren die anderen Schüler nicht mehr in der Nähe, sonst

hätte Vegetas Final Flash diese zu Tode erschreckt.

„Wo seit ihr??? Ihr seit schon so gut wie Tod!"

„Ruhig, Vegeta, Ruhig...." Gohans Versuch ihn zu beruhigen war nichts

weniger als hilfreich. Er wurde eher noch wütender.

„Kakarotts ältester Bengel! Was machst du den hier?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Was wird Gohan tun? *g*_

_Und was soll dieser sinnlose Clifhanger? Tja, ich wollte mich einfach noch mal bei allen bedanken, die gereviewt haben!_

_Danke!!! Ohne euch hätte ich nie weitergeschreiben! Und hört ja nicht auf, zu reviewen ^^_

_Ja ne_

_Bideru-chan :)_


	8. Kapitel 2: Teil 3 - Veggie-chan vs. Sata...

_Halli Hallo Hallöle ^^_

_28Reviws! Ich bin stolz auf euch *g* Und überglücklich ^^_

_Sogar noch mehr als mein ursprüngliches Ziel 25 :)_

_Darum habe ich mich entschlossen auch noch ein Kapitel von ‚Ferienlager?!' *schleich werbung* zu schreiben ^^ _

_Lade ich jetzt auch gleich hoch :)_

_*rumspring* Ich bin glücklich ^^ Dank euch ^^ *knuddel*_

_Ach ja... Das Kapitel ist länger *g*... endlich _

**_Was meint ihr? Brauchen wir ein neues Ziel? _**

_100? Zu viel ^^ Sooo gut kann die FF nun auch wieder nicht sein.... Aber **50** ^^ Das schaffen wir doch, oder? Bitte ^^ _

_Ich freu mich immer über jedes Review ^^ _

_Also falls ihr die FF gelesen habt... ja nicht das Reviewen vergessen ^^ Ich kann auch Kritik ertragen ^^_

_Soo... jetzt geht's mal weiter... ^^ _

_*tädä*_

*~*~*~*~*~* Rückblick ^^ 

Gerade noch im letzten Augenblick warf er sich auf Videl und die beiden

Halb Saiyajins.

„Deckung!" rief er dabei.

Dende sei Dank waren die anderen Schüler nicht mehr in der Nähe, sonst

hätte Vegetas Final Flash diese zu Tode erschreckt.

„Wo seit ihr??? Ihr seit schon so gut wie Tod!"

„Ruhig, Vegeta, Ruhig...." Gohans Versuch ihn zu beruhigen war nichts

weniger als hilfreich. Er wurde eher noch wütender.

„Kakarotts ältester Bengel! Was machst du den hier?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

„Ähm... Hallo Vegeta! Schöne Frisur..." Während Gohan das sagte, gab er

Goten und Trunks einen heimlichen Wink, zu verschwinden. Die beiden

zögerten natürlich auch nicht lange, sondern nahmen die Gelegenheit

sofort wahr.

Videl und Gohan waren bis jetzt noch auf de Boden gelegen, aber als Gohan

aufsprang brauchte Videl auch nicht mehr lange um auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Klappe! Du sagst mir jetzt sofort wo die beiden hin sind oder...", drohte

der Saiyajinprinz indem er Gohan gegen die Wand drückte.

Videl konnte sich das ganze nicht mehr ansehen. Dieser Idiot bedrohte

einen ihrer Klassenkameraden vor ihren Augen! Wie konnte dieser

pinkhaarige Zwerg (*loL* Das musste einfach sein..) nur denken, dass er

dafür ungeschoren davon kommen würde?

„Lassen sie ihn sofort los, oder sie können etwas erleben!", schrie sie ihn

an. Der Typ sah schon ziemlich muskulös aus, aber was konnte er schon

gegen sie anrichten? Schließlich was sie der zweitstärkste Mensch auf der

Erde! Schade war nur, das Vegeta kein Mensch war...

„Wer bist du denn, Weib?" Das hätte Vegeta lieber nicht gesagt... Die

Situation wurde immer bedrohlicher... Für Videl!

Gohan sah das Videl kurz davor war, Vegeta anzugreifen. Er versuchte die

Situation doch noch irgendwie zu retten. „Videl... komm schon... er hat das

nicht so gemeint..."

Videl schien auch wirklich darauf einzugehen. Vielleicht hatte sie heute ja

einen guten Tag oder freute sich einfach in der Capsule Corporation zu

sein.

„Und ob ich das so gemeint habe!" Vegeta zerstörte Gohans Bemühungen

einfach mit einem Satz.

„Wenn es dich interessiert, ich bin Videl Satan! Du wirst sicher schon von

mir gehört haben, also lass ihn lieber los!"

Wirklich, Vegeta lies ihn los. Gohan wollte sich schon wundern warum, aber

die Antwort kam ihm auch sogleich, als er Vegetas Entgegnung hörte.

„Satan? Etwa wie Mister Satan?", meinte er mit einem geringschätzigen

Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ja, genau, Er ist mein Vater." Videl hasste es, immer nur mit ihrem Vater

verglichen zu werden. Sie war doch schließlich eine eigene Person und nicht

nur „Die Tochter des Retters der Welt".

Gohan schluckte. Den nächsten Satz von Vegeta mochte er lieber nicht

hören. Zuerst hatte er den Plan, sich Videls Arm zu schnappen und einfach

nur wegzurennen, aber den hatte er aufgegeben, als er einsah, das Videl

wahrscheinlich nicht ohne einen Kampf von Vegeta wegzubringen war.

Jetzt konnte er nichts anderes tun als sich einfach die Ohren zuzuheben.

Solange Vegeta nicht von den Saiyajins oder den Cell Spielen erwähnte war

alles noch im grünen Bereich.

Doch Gohans Vorbereitungen waren nicht nötig. Vegeta sagte nichts, er

fing nur an zu lachen, Was aber wiederum Videl gar nicht gefiel.

„Wer bist du denn, das du über meinen Vater, den Retter der Welt,

lachst?", meinte sie wütend.

Jetzt wusste Gohan was kommen würde. Eindeutig die „Prinz der Saiyajin"

Nummer. Das musste um jeden Preis verhindert werden. Dende sei Dank

kam ihm jetzt eine rettende Idee.

„Ich? Ich bin Vegeta, der Prinz..." begann Vegeta, doch er wurde von

Gohan unterbrochen, der den Satz zu Ende brachte.

„... der die Schuldigen an seiner neuen Frisur entkommen lässt. Sie sind

da lang!" Dabei zeigte er nach rechts, obwohl die beiden kleinen Halb

Saiyajins nach links geflohen waren. Wenn Videl nicht wegzubekommen

war, dann musste eben Vegeta weg.

Und Vegeta war auch weg. Für Videl unsichtbar schnell rannte er den

beiden nach, oder wenigstens glaubte er, dass er den beiden nachrannte.

Gohan versuchte sich bei Videl für Vegeta zu entschuldigen. „Sorry, er

ist manchmal schon ziemlich seltsam... das war Vegeta, Bulmas Ma... tja

sagen wir lieber der Vater ihres Sohnes."

Videl konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Dieser Vegeta hatte Gohan eben mit

voller Wucht gegen die Wand gedrückt und er tat so, als wäre das nichts

besonderes. Wenn man genau hinsieht, sieht man sogar, dass die Wand

einige Risse hatte. Als Videl ihn darauf ansprach, antwortete er ablenkend.

„Die Wände sind in diesem Teil der Capsule Corporation schon ziemlich

porös. Ach ja Danke! Er hätte mich umbringen können!", meinte er, obwohl

er sich selber nicht glauben konnte. Bevor Vegeta ihn umgebracht hätte,

hätte sich Gohan auch noch gewehrt. Und das hätte wahrscheinlich dann

auch noch etwas am Ausgang des Kampfes geändert...

Sie beschlossen, lieber einmal die anderen zu suchen. Da Gohan sich ja

hier auskannte, führte er Videl unterbewusst zum Essenssaal.

Als sie durch die Tür traten, sahen sie, dass alle schon fast mit dem Essen

fertig waren. Gohan tat der Anblick sehr gut. Es war noch soviel übrig, um

einen hungrigen Halbsaiyajin mindestens einigermaßen zu sättigen. Sofort

schmiss er sich auf ein paar Sandwichs.

Videl stand nur staunend dabei. Wie kann ein normaler Mensch bloß soviel

essen? Wenn sie wüsste...

Als Gohan seinen kleinen Snack beendet hatte, starrten über hundert

Augen nur auf ihn. Zu seinem Glück kam jetzt gerade Bulma wieder zu der

Schulklasse.

„Soo... ich hoffe ihr seit alle satt! Dann kann ich ja die Führung beginnen!

Wenn ihr mir bitte in den Computerraum folgen wollt..."

Natürlich wurde reichste Frau der Welt von der Klasse verfolgt, als sie

in den Computerraum trat. Die meisten Schüler staunten nur, als Bulma

erklärte wie ein paar der vielen Maschinen funktionierten und sogar Gohan

hörte ihr zu. Er war schon lange nicht mehr in diesem Raum gewesen. So

still war es in der Schulklasse seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr zugegangen.

Nur einer hatte keine Lust der Führung zu folgen. Sharpner.

Er sah sich viel lieber auf eigener Faust in der Firma um. Gelangweilt

öffnete er eine Tür nach der anderen, gang durch einen Korridor nach

dem anderen, sodass er am Ende gar nicht mehr wusste, wo er sich

überhaupt befand.

Er merkte nichts, dass sich ungefähr zwei Meter hinter ihm zwei kleine

Kinder befanden, die sich leise besprachen.

„Komm schon Trunks... lass uns doch zu ihm gehen!", bat der jüngere.

„Aber Goten! Wenn Tousan sein Ki wahrnimmt, kann er dadurch auch uns

finden...", sagte der andere, von dem ein schwacher, lilaner Schimmer

ausging.

„Stimmt auch wieder... aber ich glaube, ich spüre die Aura von Vegeta!

Schnell weg!"

Trunks hatte gar keine Zeit mehr zu antworten, sondern rannte seinem

ein Jahr jüngeren Freund sofort hinterher. Alles war besser als jetzt

Vegeta zu begegnen. Trunks bemitleidete schon den Pechvogel, der als

nächstes auf ihn treffen würde. Zur Zeit konnte ihn niemand bändigen, bis

auf Bulma und vielleicht Gohan, aber das wäre dann vielleicht mit der

Zerstörung der Erde bezahlt oder wenigstens würde der halbe Erdboden

einer Wüste gleichgemacht werden.

Zu seinem Glück stand Sharpner genau in dem Korridor, den Vegeta auf

jeden Fall lang laufen musste.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Ha! Der nächste Teil ist fertig ^^ *freu*_

_Hoffentlich gefällt er euch auch :)_

_Bin nämlich ganz schön lange drangehockt (mir ist nichts eingefallen... Writersblock...^^)_

_Aber Danke noch mal euch allen Reviewer (bin süchtig...^^)_

_Ja ne_

Bideru-chan ^^ 


	9. Kapitel 2: Teil 4 - Veggie-chan vs. Shar...

_Yeah! Rate mal was ich hier habe... ein neues Kapitel *rumspring* _

_Ich muss euch aber auch noch etwas sagen... in nächster Zeit wird es langsamer gehen, weil wir in der Schule Prüfungen haben... (keine Abi-Prüfungen... SO alt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht^^)_

_Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir vergeben *g*_

_Ach ja... ich habe mich entschlossen endlich mal ein paar Dankeschöns zu schreiben ^^_

_33 Reviews! Da muss ich ja auch mal was für tun... :)_

Jenn: Danke ^^ *snif* ich glaube, ich drehe durch :) wie kommt es, dass sogar Leute Chemie wegen mir sausen lassen... na ja... ich lasse auch manche anderen Sachen für die FF sausen... erinnert mich dran, dass ich noch Franz lernen muss (in der letzten hatte ich ne 6, nur weil ich am vorherigen Tag noch ein Kapitel ‚Alone – Only You' geschrieben habe... *g* Genau, sag Etje mal bescheid ^^ Ich freue mich immer, wenn ihr vorbeischaut ^^ Da fällt mir ein... 

**Etje:** Arigatou! ^^Dein erstes Review und du widmest es mir ^^ *g* Na ja, wenn dir Jenn jetzt gleich bescheid sagt, kannst du dich wenigstens über zwei kapitel freuen (oder auch nicht...) ^^

**Shivayana:** Komplizierter Nick ^^ Aber echt schön gefällt mir... Dangge ^^ *rotwerd* Was soll denn das heißen? Du darfst nicht nur einmal Reviewen... mir wäre es sogar am liebsten, wenn du bei jedem Kapitel Reviewst...*g*.... wie....

**Sinjia**: ... Boh! Wie ich mich erinnern kann, hast du bei fast jedem Kapitel gereviewt... Danke sehr ^^ Du bist echt nett.... hoffentlich bleibt das auch so (mit dem reviewen... nicht mit dem nett sein ^^) *knuddel* Ich muss dir einfach noch mal Danke sagen ^^

**Kai Bone: **... *auch knuddel* Danke, Danke, Danke ^^ Ich glaube du bist auch einer meiner treuesten Leser... ^^ 

**Anna: ***snif* Langsam fällt mir nicht mehr ein, was ich schreiben soll ^^ Außer Danke!!! Ihr seit viel zu nett, als dass ich was anderes schreiben konnte ^^

**Trunks Baby Girl**: Thank you (so besser ^^).... Ich glaube, du warst auch eine der ersten, die ein Review geschrieben haben... *knuddel* Thanks ^^

**Chiaki**: Merci ^^ (auch wieder eine bescheuerte Idee von mia...) Erst musst du die Story im Document Manager hochladen und dann kannst du sie entweder bei Create New Story posten oder bei Add Chapter/Edit Story verändern ^^ Puh... ich glaubebei mir kann man dass nicht verstehen... Les es lieber mal hier selbst nach ^^

**Alle anderen:** Erstinmal Tschuldigung, dass ich euch nich allen einzeln gedankt habe...aber ich muss jetzt gleich los... lernen... *heul* Danke euch allen! Ich liebe euch! *knuddel* Bitte REVIEWT WEITER... BITTE ^^ Veggie-chan mit pinken haaren.... Lord_Mavubo hat mal einem normalen Veggie pinke Haare gemalt... das Bild sieht echt geil aus ^^  

_Um jetzt endlich zum wichtigsten zu kommen... neuer Teil ^^ _

_Soo... keine Zeit mehr, muss mich mal an Franz hocken..._

Viel spaß also ^^ 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ein kleiner, schöner... **RÜCKBLICK**: ^^

Sharpner merkte nicht, dass sich ungefähr zwei Meter hinter ihm zwei kleine

Kinder befanden, die sich leise besprachen.

„Komm schon Trunks... lass uns doch zu ihm gehen!", bat der jüngere.

„Aber Goten! Wenn Tousan sein Ki wahrnimmt, kann er dadurch auch uns

finden...", sagte der andere, von dem ein schwacher, lilaner Schimmer

ausging.

„Stimmt auch wieder... aber ich glaube, ich spüre die Aura von Vegeta!

Schnell weg!"

Trunks hatte gar keine Zeit mehr zu antworten, sondern rannte seinem

ein Jahr jüngeren Freund sofort hinterher. Alles war besser als jetzt

Vegeta zu begegnen. Trunks bemitleidete schon den Pechvogel, der als

nächstes auf ihn treffen würde. Zur Zeit konnte ihn niemand bändigen, bis

auf Bulma und vielleicht Gohan, aber das wäre dann vielleicht mit der

Zerstörung der Erde bezahlt oder wenigstens würde der halbe Erdboden

einer Wüste gleichgemacht werden.

Zu seinem Glück stand Sharpner genau in dem Korridor, den Vegeta auf

jeden Fall lang laufen musste.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Erschrocken drehte sich Sharpner um. War dort hinter ihm nicht gerade

ein rosa Haarbüschel aufgeblitzt? Wahrscheinlich war es doch nur in seiner

Einbildung gewesen, darum entschloss er sich auch, seinen Weg

fortzusetzen und schlenderte weiter den Gang entlang.

Vegeta konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Was machte dieser Junge hier?

Und warum waren die zwei Bengel nicht hier? Er erinnerte sich daran, dass

heute ja diese Schulklasse zu Besuch war. Sicher war dieser blondhaarige

Möchte – Gern – Kämpfer einer von den Schülern. Vielleicht sollte er ihm

mal eine Lektion erzählen. Genau das war es, was er jetzt brauchte.

Langsam ging er von hinten auf Sharpner zu, sodass Gohans

Klassenkammerat nichts davon bemerken konnte.

„Was willst du hier?", schnauzte er ihn von hinten an. Die Folge davon war,

dass Sharpner fasst umkippte, aber sich gerade noch mir einer eleganten

Drehung retten konnte, dafür sah er jetzt aber Vegeta genau in die Augen.

Der sonst doch so mutige und vorlaute Teenager musste erst ein mal

schlucken, und brachte kein Wort raus. Vegeta hatte schon einen Blick

drauf, der manche Leute umbringen konnte. Als ihm aber auffiel, wie klein

der Prinz der Saiyajins eigentlich war, kam ihm sein ganzer Mut wieder

zugeflogen.

„Was wollen sie denn von mir? Ich rede nicht gerne mit Leuten, die kleiner

sind als ich..." ,wollte er ihn deswegen provozieren.

Doch Vegeta schien nicht der selben Meinung zu sein. Er hatte eher Lust

Seine Überlegenheit zu beweisen. Ob es dieser Mensch überleben würde

war ihm dabei vollkommen egal.   
  
Er fuhr dort fort, wo er bei Gohan aufgehört hatte und drückte Sharpner

gegen die Wand.

„Hey! Das ist unfair! Ich will einen richtigen Kampf!" Sharpner wusste gar

nicht was er da verlangte. Es war, als hätte er gerade seinen Tod

angekündigt. Ein richtiger Saiyajin beendet nie einen ‚richtigen' Kampf

bevor er selbst oder sein Gegner Tod oder wenigsten die nächsten fünf

Jahre kampfunfähig wäre, wenn es die Magischen Bohnen nicht gäbe.

Vegeta schien dieser Gedanke zu gefallen. Er ließ ihn los und deutete

Ihm durch eine Armbewegung an, ihm zu folgen. In Richtung des

Gravitationsraums.

*~*

Inzwischen ging Gohan in Bulmas Labor auf und ab. Das waren eindeutig

die Auren von Vegeta und Sharpner. Es sah so aus, als wären sie in

Richtung Gravitationsraum unterwegs. Er konnte sich das nicht länger mit

ansehen und beschloss einzugreifen. Zu was Vegetas alles fähig war,

wusste er ja genau.

Also schlich er sich schnell aus der Führung davon und war froh, dass

keiner auf ihn achtete. Besonders nicht Videl.

*~*

Goten sah aus ihrer Deckung hervor.

„Hey Trunks! Wir haben ihn abgehängt!", freute er sich. Vegeta nicht mehr

hinter sich zu wissen ist ein sehr beruhigendes Gefühl.

„Aber Goten! Jetzt ist er hinter diesem blonden Jungen her... und will mit

ihm in den Gravitationsraum! Und wenn er stirbt, sind wir schuld!", meinte

daraufhin sein lilaner Freund.

„Stimmt schon... aber ist das nicht Gohans Aura, die sich da auf den Weg

zu den beiden Macht? Dann können wir ja beruhigt sein..."

„..und uns anderen Sachen zuwenden!", schloss Trunks den Satz ab. „Wie

zum Beispiel den Schülern da hinten. Ich hätte da schon so eine Idee..."

„Lass hören!", jubelte der kleinere gespannt, kurz bevor Trunks anfing ihm

seinen Plan zu erläutern.

*~*

Sharpner konnte keinen Muskel mehr bewegen. Kaum war er in diesen

Raum getreten, hatte sich die Tür geschlossen und er wurde auf den

Boden gedrückt und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Was er noch viel

verwundernder fand, war dass dieser arrogante, pinkhaarige Idiot ohne

viel Anstrengung stehen konnte.

Vegeta war enttäuscht. Nur fünfzehn G und er kann nicht mal mehr

stehen. Es würde ihm doch keinen Spaß machen gegen ihn anzutreten und

ihn zu quälen. Diese Menschen waren seiner Meinung nach viel zu schwach

um überhaupt die Erlaubnis zu leben bekommen zu können.

Langsam drehte er die Gravitationskraft höher. Zwanzig G. Mal sehen wie

viel dieser Schwächling überleben würde. Fünfundzwanzig G. Es sah aus,

als hätte Sharpner schon lange genug. Er wusste nicht, ob er es schaffen

würde die dreißig zu überleben.

Zu seinem Glück kam es gar nicht dazu, denn in diesem Augenblick kam

Gohan durch die Tür, oder besser durch ein Loch in der Wand.

Sharpner fühlte sich leicht, ungewöhnlich leicht. Es spürte, dass er nicht

mehr gegen den Boden gedrückt wurde und versuchte aufzustehen. Doch

seine Füße machten nicht mit. Kaum stand er auf den Beinen, kippte er

auch schon wieder um.

Geistesgegenwärtig hatte Vegeta reagiert. Kaum war Gohan

hineingekommen, hatte Vegeta ihn auch schon wieder mit einem Tritt

hinausbefördert.

Draußen angekommen verwandelte er sich in einen Supersaiyajin. So

konnte ihn Sharpner nicht erkennen und so hatte er auch eine sehr gute

Chance gegen Vegeta. Aber zuerst einmal musste er versuchen, Sharpner

wegzubringen.... oder Vegeta.

Er flog in den Raum und stellte sich Vegeta entgegen. Jetzt musste es zu

unbedingt einem Kampf kommen. Aber nicht hier. Gohan versuchte Vegeta

zu überreden, an einen einsamen Ort zu gehen, doch Vegeta hörte gar

nicht zu. Das einzigste was er tat, war einen Final Flash auf Gohan

abzufeuern.

Der Halbsaiyajin konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen, er konnte

Aber nicht verhindern, dass Vegetas Attacke in ein Nebengebäude der

Capsule Corporation einschlug und es vollkommen zerstörte.

*~*

Bulma schreckte auf. Das konnte nur Vegeta gewesen sein, der dort

wieder grundlos ihre Firma zerstörte. Dem musste sie auf jeden Fall

Einhalt gebieten.

Wütend stürmte sie hinaus und lies die armen Schüler einfach stehen.

*~*

„Kaasan ist weg! Jetzt kommt unsere Chance!", Trunks jubelte, denn diese

Schüler könnten auf keinen Fall solch eine Gefahr darstellen wie sein

Vater.

„Okay! Komm mit Trunks!", sagte Goten und krabbelte durch eine Tür.

Trunks folgte ihm leise.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Werden Bulma und Gohan Veggie-chan aufhalten können? _

_Wie geht es Sharpner?_

_Und vor allem... was haben Trunks und Goten vor?_

_Findet es heraus... im nächsten Kapitel ^^_

_Ja ne_

_ Bideru-chan ^^_


	10. Kapitel 2: Teil 5: Scary Chibis ^^

_Hey Leute ^^_

_Na, wie geht's? *snif* Mir geht's schlecht... na ja,ich will euch nicht mit meinen Problemen nerven sondern den Nächsten Teil rausbringen... endlich ^^_

_Danke noch mal und... weiter geht's!_

*~*

„Kaasan ist weg! Jetzt kommt unsere Chance!", Trunks jubelte, denn diese

Schüler könnten auf keinen Fall solch eine Gefahr darstellen wie sein

Vater.

„Okay! Komm mit Trunks!", sagte Goten und krabbelte durch eine Tür.

Trunks folgte ihm leise.

*~*

„VEEEGEEEEEETAAAA!!!", schrie Bulma den Gravitationsraum, oder das,

was von ihm übrig geblieben war, an, doch der Saiyajinprinz schien sie

nicht zu hören.

„VEGETA! Wenn du nicht sofort deinen faulen A**** hier raus bewegst,

schläfst du für sechs Monate auf der Couch!" Das schien Vegeta jetzt

doch ein zu hoher Einsatz zu sein und er flog langsam aus den Trümmern

und hob ab. Wahrscheinlich wollte er seine Wut dann halt an ein paar

Bergen auslassen.

Befriedigt atmete Bulma aus. Sie hatte Vegeta doch in ihrer Hand. Doch

lange konnte sie sich nicht freuen, denn es viel ihr die Schulklasse ein. Wie

konnte sie die Kinder bloß alleine in ihrem Labor lassen?

In den Trümmern war Gohan froh, dass er nicht entdeckt wurde. Sharpner

würde es seiner Meinung schon alleine schaffen aufzustehen. Er musste

lieber zu seinen Mitschülern zurückkehren. Nachher würde noch jemand

Verdacht schöpfen.

*~*

Inzwischen waren Eresa, Videl und Sharpner in eine Unterhaltung über Bulmas

neueste Erfindung vertieft.

„... ist sie doch echt genial! Besonders wenn... Ahhh!!!", schrie Eresa plötzlich.

„Aber was ist denn???"

„V... vi... Videl! Da sind zwei Geister!" Sie zeigte auf zwei schwebende,

weiße Gestalten die langsam näher kamen.

„Ach, Geister gibt es doch gar nicht! Alles nur Schwindelei!" Videl rannte

auf die beiden vermeintlichen Gespenster zu. Alle anderen Schüler hatten

schon Sicherheitsabstand genommen, denn sie sahen nicht jeden Tag

schwebende Menschen oder Geister. Ob sie nun echt waren oder nicht.

Videl erwischte den einen mit ihrem Fuß, und er fühlte sich ziemlich real

an, für einen Geist jedenfalls. Erstaunt sah sie auf. Das Gespenst hatte

sein Bettlaken verloren. Und zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner Junge, der in

der Luft schwebte. Wenn das nicht Gohans Bruder war!

„Goten!", rief der andere Geist „Warum musstest du wiedereinmal alles

ruinieren?"

„Wieder mal? Was heißt hier bitte wiedereinmal?", entgegnete Goten

indem er näher an den anderen heran flog.

Videl konnte sich das nicht mehr mit ansehen. Weil der andere nicht

aufpasste, riss sie auch ihm das Tuch vom Körper. Und zum Vorschein

kam... Trunks.

„Was bitte soll das? Und seit wann könnt ihr fliegen?"

„Ach das..." Goten wand das SonGrin™ an. „Das können wir schon seit über

einem Jahr! Gohan hat es uns beigebracht!"

„Gohan? GOHAN???"

Der Halbsaiyajin kämpfte sich durch ein paar Zuschauer hindurch.

„Ja?"

„Du hast ihnen das Fliegen beigebracht?"

„Fliegen, ich?" Gohan drückte die beiden auf den Boden. Hatten diese

kleinen ... doch schon wieder etwas ausgeplaudert.

„Siehst du nicht, das sie an Fäden hingen... hier!" Er hielt Videl dabei ein

paar Fäden hin, die er gerade aus den Leintüchern gerissen hatte. Es sah

ziemlich überzeigend aus.

„Aha... aber was hat dein Bruder dann vorhin damit gemeint, dass du ihnen

das Fliegen beigebracht hatte?" Videl ließ nicht locker.

„Ach... ähm... ich habe ihnen den Trick beigebracht" redete er sich

heraus. „Und was haben die beiden denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?!"

„Niichan! Wir haben doch gar nichts gemacht... lass uns doch lieber los!",

quengelte Goten. Er und Trunks konnten zu ihrem Leidwesen nicht

abhauen, weil Gohan die beiden am Genick gepackt hatte.

Videl fing an, Gohan Glauben zu schenken. Schließlich erschien es ihr

vollkommen unmöglich, dass diese kleinen Kinder wirklich fliegen konnten.

„Goten! Trunks! Was wird denn wohl Bulma dazu sagen?", versuchte er die

Mini – Saiyajins zu Schulgefühlen zu verleiten. Bulma in Rage würde sie

bestimmt auf den Boden zurückbringen.

Videl konnte es nicht fassen. Dieser Lügner! Er kannte sogar Bulma Briefs!

So gut, dass er sie sogar mit dem Vornamen anreden durfte. Wütend warf

sie ihm das Wort „Lügner!" zu und verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld. Mit

Leuten, die nicht ehrlich zu ihr sind wollte sie nichts zu tun haben.

Gohan sah ihr nach. Stimmt, er hatte sie angelogen. Aber nicht um sie

irgendwie zu ärgern sondern einfach nicht um angeberisch zu wirken oder

als Freak abgestempelt zu werden. Dabei achtete er aber gar nicht auf

Goten und Trunks, die sich langsam davonschlichen.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ich weis kurz... aber ich dachte ich muss unbedingt noch ein Kapitel rausbringen bevor wir für 2 ½ Wochen in den Urlaub fliegen... 

_Das bedeutet also ne **Pause** in der FF... ne ganz schön lange um genau zu sein..._

_Na ja, ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu ^^_

_Und die 50 Steht immer noch ^^_

_Ja ne_

_Silver-chan ^^_


End file.
